


Alone

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [20]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Father of the year award everyone, Hawk is so going to need therapy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Hawk gets home after his final hurrah at school. To bad so is his father.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 39
Kudos: 82





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so, yeah, more picking on Hawk apparently, don't know why I do this to the poor guy but rest assured he will eventually get help. I hope anyways, we shall see.

The second that Hawk walked in the door, he knew something was wrong.

It felt like whenever he watched a slasher movie and one of the characters walked into a room where someone died and they would just freeze, even if they couldn’t see the body, because they knew. They could sense it.

That was very much the same feeling Hawk was getting right now.

Nothing seemed off upon first glance. The kitchen was spotless, the hallway was clear, but it was the heavy silence that weighted down the air around him that had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

Looks like Father was home.

Any other time Hawk would have either scurried back out the door to wander around until dark, or rushed to his room like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Not this time though. This time he was just tired and fed up and even if dealing with his father wasn’t really what he wanted to do right now, he knew there was no point in trying to avoid it either.

Flipping the script once more, Hawk went on the hunt for the man.

He was easy enough to find, really, lurking in the living room like a giant shadow standing just inside the edge of the window.

It was no wonder Hawk hadn’t seen him from outside, not with the way the curtains fell. There was no doubt in his mind however that his Father had seen him clear as day.

Looks like it was a good thing that he hadn’t turned tail and fled.

Sitting on the couch was his mom, and when she turned her head to face him, her eyes wide and terrified, Eli shot her a soft, reassuring smile.

She didn’t have to worry. He wasn’t a child anymore. He could handle his father.

Taking up a casual stance leaning against the open doorway that lead to the living room, Hawk hid his shaking hands by crossing them over his chest and digging his fingers into his arms.

“You’re home early.” Hawk drawled, keeping a careful eye on the tense line of the man’s shoulders, watching the way his suit stretched perfectly over their board structure.

Screw letting this guy get the first word anymore. He wasn’t going to wait to be told when he was allowed to speak.

“The same could be said for you.”

The voice was low and deep, the rumble of an oncoming storm that promised great violence on anyone unlucky to be caught in its path. Hawk had forgotten how much he hated it, hated how it could still make his breath hitch as if he could already feel the hands around his throat, cutting off his oxygen.

“As I seem to recall, school doesn’t end until well after 3.”

When he turned away from the window, Eli found himself automatically pushing himself away from the door frame and standing at attention, only to wince as he watched a slow smile creep over the man’s face.

Shit.

That was a bad slip up.

“So tell me,” His father continued, walking away from the wall and further into the room, closer to Hawk. “What are you doing here?”

As he moved closer, Hawk had to fight against himself to not back away, to not look down. He forced himself to meet the dark gaze of the male in front of him, to not allow for anymore slip ups.

This was nothing. He’d just taken on a group of Cobra Kai students, fought against his old teammates, he’d kissed Demetri in front of at least a quarter of the student population for Christ sake. He could handle one middle aged man.

“Answer me boy.”

“I quit.”

Fuck.

He really had to get a handle on that stupid habit of his.

But there was no going back now, and figuring that he’d already started digging his grave Hawk let a smirk curl up the side of his lips.

“It was shit anyways.” He pressed on, making sure to really spit the words out, highlight the profound language. His father had always hated that, and from the way the man’s nostrils flared, he could see that he still did. “I can learn everything twice as fast through online schooling anyways. No point in being locked up in a building with a bunch of losers.”

Or a place full of enemies for that matter. Hawk wasn’t stupid, once he’d made his choice to defect from Cobra Kai, he knew there was no way that he would be able to stay on the grounds where not only the Cobras were but also the Miyagis and the Fangs.

He was a strong fighter, but he wasn’t invincible.

His only other hope was that in initiating the fight he’d managed to get rid of some of the other Cobras as well. He’d made sure to keep Demetri and Miguel out of it for the most part, hopefully that would help out with them staying in school as apposed to being kicked out of it.

His mind might have drifted a little as he thought back to the fight from just a short while ago,- finally punching Kylar had been awesome- but apparently it was enough to give his father the hesitation he needed to complete the few strides towards him and land a solid, open hand right across his face.

The power behind the blow left Hawk staggering for a moment, his father was a very large man, and as strong as Hawk was, he’d always been more lanky than thick. The hit landed in the same place he’d been punched earlier, the same spot where the nasty scratch on his cheek now throbbed, no doubt open and bleeding.

He could hear his mom’s horrified gasp, could already tell what she was going to do when he heard her get up from the couch and quickly waved her off.

There was no way he wanted her to get in the middle of this. Not when he was going to be purposely enraging the giant of a man before him.

Straightening himself back out, not giving the asshole the satisfaction of cradling his injury, he simply grinned back at him.

“That all you got pussy?”

He could see the burning hatred brimming at the surface of the man’s eyes, but he kept his hands where they were by his sides.

“You’re not worth messing up my suit over.”

Eli’s lips parted at the blunt dismissal, the shock of it shaking him to his core as his father turned his back on him.

Like he was nothing. Like he wasn’t worth his time.

He swallowed through the lump in his throat as his Father set to work on fixing the cuff of his sleeve on the hand that had just hit him, his words cold as he spoke, “Online classes are out of the question,”

“B-.”

“You will be going back to school even if I have to drag you there myself. Is that understood.”

Hawk sunk his teeth into his tongue until he could taste the blood slipping into the back of his throat, keeping Eli silent, keeping him from responding in the way that his father wanted.

With his lack of response the man finally dropped his arm, dark eyes peering at the smaller male from over his shoulder.

Lips pulling back in a snarl Hawk fed into his rage for the strength that he needed, rolling his shoulders back and facing the man head on.

“To bad. The school’s expelled me.” He hissed, taking a step towards the man. “For kicking the crap out of jackasses who deserved it.”

Their was a heavy silence between them, heavier than even the first one that had alerted him to the others presence.

Eventually his Father slowly shook his head, shaking his shoulders to get the material back into proper place.

“I knew I should have sent you to a boarding school. At least there you could be a lot less disappointing.” Hawk felt his heart clench, but fought it back, keeping the glare on his face when his father walked over to the sofa and took a set. “Get out.”

Hawk felt his brows pulling together, his eyes shifting over to his mom for a moment to see if maybe she knew what he was saying.

But she was looking at her husband, tears rolling down her cheek as she shook her head.

“Jordan please-.”

“You want to be a pathetic loser!” The man roared, suddenly on his feet once more, right up in Hawk’s face as he gripped his arm so tightly it was sure to leave an instant bruise. “Dye your hair, get a stupid cut, get kicked out of school, you’re well on your way to becoming a grade A lowlife, and I won’t have any child of mine shaming my name because they can’t get their shit together.”

He was hissing right in Hawk’s face, so close that he could smell the aftershave he used. Eli jolted when his grip tightened, letting out a muffled yelp of pain. It felt like the bone was going to snap in two or cave in at any moment.

“You’ve always been so disappointing,” his father continued, shoving Eli back, leaving him to barely catch himself from falling to the floor, “whether it was you last year or now. You can’t hide pathetic.”

Eli found his mouth opening and closing, his eyes burning with tears that he refused to allow fall. He wasn’t going to give the guy the satisfaction, wasn’t going to let him see how deep those words had cut.

Taking a deep breath Hawk closed his eyes for a brief moment, gathering his scattered thoughts.

He supposed if his whole life was going to spiral around him, he could at least enjoy the ride.

Not wanting to cry Hawk laughed, giving a passing rub to his arm and taking in a deep sigh through his nose when it throbbed.

Yeah, this seemed like a right way to start with his day. Why not.

“Okay.” The word was light, airy even, Hawk tilting his head to the side as he stared at the man who stood scowling at him. “That’s fine by me. I’ll leave.”

“Eli, baby no.” He offered a small smile to his mom, feeling his heart ache at the sight of her tears.

But he knew he couldn’t stay here.

He also knew he wouldn’t have to worry about leaving her behind. His father might have liked to smack him around and mock him at every turn, but he never laid a hand on his wife.

Eli had suspected for years that it was because his father had never wanted children in the first place, and than when that child had been born with a deformity and grew up to be... well, him, that only made it all the worse.

“I’ll be okay Mom.” He tried to assure her, wishing he could go over and give her once last hug. He had a feeling if he so much as tried however his father would stop him.

Turning back to the man with a wide grin over his face he clapped his hands together. “Give me five minutes to pack up my shit and I’ll be out of your hair for good.”

“You’ve got three.”

Hawk wasn’t stupid enough to push his limits on that one.

Taking his own sweet time while he was still in view he made his way to the hall. The second he was out of sight he picked up his pace and quickly made his way to his room.

Snatching his backpack out of the corner he dumped everything onto his bed. It was all worthless now anyways, nothing but text books and binders. He had more important things to shove in there at the moment.

Heading straight to his dresser he snatched out a few handfuls of socks and underwear, only grabbing three pairs of pants and four shirts. Already his bag was getting pretty stuffed, and he knew he was going to have to pick up essential items once he found a place to go. Dropping to his knees he reached under his dresser, feeling along the bottom of it until his fingers came in contact with an envelope. Ripping it off he quickly flipped it open and took a look at the wad of cash he had stuffed inside.

He hadn’t burned everything he owned. Some of that shit was expensive after all. He’d just burned the things he couldn’t sell at either the pawned shop or online.

Shoving that into his bag to he snatched a few other items that he kept in the drawers. Deodorant, hair gel, toothbrush, toothpaste, wallet, ID. He always liked to keep his things close. Even when he was younger he’d thought this might become an eventual outcome. Now he was glad that he didn’t have to waste his three precious minutes trying to run around the house to get everything.

Eyes falling to the top of the dresser he paused upon seeing the old pictures of him and Demetri.

When he’d come in last night to see them there it had pissed him off, and also made the guilt he had over his plan to break up Yaz and Demetri come back to bite him in the ass. He wanted to burn them, but something in him had stopped him from doing so.

Now he picked up all the pictures, carefully removing them from there frames and gently placing them on the inside pocket of his bag.

Glancing over to his bed he eyed the Chewie stuffie for a long moment.

He only had room for essential items.

Huffing out an annoyed sigh he walked over and gently picked it up.

Essential items only.

...Demetri had gotten this for him when he was sick. He got it for him so he would have company when Demetri was at school. So he wouldn’t be alone.

It would take up a lot of unnecessary room in his bag.

...He’d never remembered being more alone than this moment right now.

Hawk gently placed it at the top of his bag, leaving the zipper just the slightest bit open at the top so Chewie had some air.

Yeah, he knew it was stupid.

He didn’t care.

The second he had the bag on his shoulders he heard a voice clearing at the top of the stairs.

“Times up.”

Sinking his nails into the straps of his bag Hawk took one last look around his room.

A vast empty space stared back.

No one was going to know he’d ever lived here. To them it would be just what it was now. Nothing.

Straightening out his shoulders Hawk snatched the keys for his motorcycle off of his dresser, flicking the light off before heading up the stairs and out of the house.

On the bright side, at least the Valley had a lot of hostels.

And he knew where a lot of them were. He’d done his research. He’d been prepared for a long time now.

“Later.” He mutter, not even bothering to look at the man as he brushed by him.

“I certainly hope not.”

Hawk forced a laugh out at that, praying that if he laughed hard enough, he could breath passed the tightness in his throat and see passed the blur in his eyes.


End file.
